


La chercher

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Hope, Memory Loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>il est des questions qui ne peuvent être laissées sans réponse. A moins d'accepter que le reste de sa vie erre entre regrets et culpabilité...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La chercher

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté / requête : Hybridation / Ikki/Pandore – la dame en noir – T ou M  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

Ikki avait rouvert les yeux sur le monde, la lumière, la vie et sa culpabilité. Alors que ses compagnons et leur déesse osaient encore à peine croire au miracle qui les avait vus survivre à leur lutte sans merci contre le maître des Enfers, et savouraient chaque seconde de ce retour inespéré sur cette Terre pour laquelle ils pensaient avoir sacrifié leur existence, le Phoenix, lui, ne parvenait pas à s’affranchir de ces lieux de mort dont tout lui hurlait pourtant qu’ils n’existaient plus. D’ailleurs, d’entre toutes, c’était bien cette certitude qui le glaçait le plus et l’empêchait de savourer la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage, l’agréable sensation de son corps guéri de ses blessures et la soudaine futilité d’une vie qu’il n’estimait pas mériter.

Nul n’était en mesure de comprendre, cependant. Pas même Shun, qui pourtant ne cachait pas son inquiétude devant les soudaines “absences” de son aîné, et s’était évertué, des jours durant, à lui arracher des réponses que le Phoenix aurait de toute manière été incapable de fournir. Ou plutôt, qu’il n’était pas prêt à donner.

 

Alors il était parti. Une fois de plus. Sans rien emporter d’autre qu’un sac de toile contenant quelques vêtements de rechange, un livre ou deux et un collier. Son périple avait débuté par la Grèce, avant de s’élargir à la Turquie, à l’Italie et enfin à l’Allemagne. De chacun de ces pays, il avait écumé les hôpitaux et les cliniques, les lieux de culte et les cimetières. Il s’était présenté aux infirmières, aux religieux et aux gardiens avec à chaque fois une seule et même question, énoncée de sa voix rude dont les jours, les semaines puis les mois avaient peu à peu grignoté l’assurance pour la remplacer bientôt par la résignation et le découragement.

 

_« Ce jour-là, vous a-t-on amené une femme dans une longue robe noire ? »_

 

Ce n’était que signes de dénégation, avec parfois des sourires de compassion ou quelques mots miséricordieux ; nul n’avait vu ou entendu parler d’une telle femme, en dépit de tout le soin apporté par le Phoenix dans la description qu’il faisait d’elle. Au fil du temps, ce visage qu’il s’efforçait de retranscrire précisément, gagnait en consistance. Tel détail lui revenait-il en mémoire ? Il l’ajoutait à la liste déjà longue de tous ceux auxquels il se raccrochait, dans l’espoir que l’un d’entre eux n’éveille les mémoires.

Bientôt, elle fut aussi vivante que dans son souvenir. Aussi vivante qu’elle aurait dû l’être, et ainsi qu’elle aurait dû vivre. Lorsqu’il pensait à elle, elle surgissait dans ses pensées, toute droite dans ses voiles sombres, sa peau pâle et lumineuse dans l’obscurité. Il réalisait souvent qu’il ne l’avait jamais connue autrement que dans la nuit, entre deux obscurités. Cette idée en appelait d’autres qui le plongeait dans une mélancolie confuse, aussi reprenait-il son baluchon et sa quête interrompue par des songes que le temps rendait plus pâles de jour en jour.

 

Une année entière passa sans lui offrir de réponse, qu’elle fût espérée ou redoutée. Ses compagnons, remis de leurs combats, avaient quitté la Grèce pour retourner dans leur patrie d’origine et reprendre ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une vie normale. Ikki avait délaissé son jeune frère trop longtemps : sans doute était-il temps qu’il le rejoigne pour qu’ensemble, ils tâchent de rattraper le temps perdu.

Pourtant, de toutes les régions connues pour abriter l’une des portes menant au monde des morts, il en restait une qu’il n’avait pu se résoudre à explorer : celle qui lui avait tenu lieu d’enfer personnel pendant de trop nombreuses années. Il avait envisagé l’endroit en tant que dernier recours, mais dans le fond, il n’y avait jamais cru. La simple idée consistant à la lier, _elle_ , à cette île maudite, le révulsait. Néanmoins, il savait que tant qu’il n’en aurait pas le cœur net, jamais il ne pourrait envisager une existence enfin rendue à la sérénité.

Alors, après avoir envoyé une lettre à Shun avec sa promesse de le rejoindre au plus vite, il s’était rendu en Colombie afin d’écumer à nouveau toutes les structures qui auraient été susceptibles, peut-être, de l’accueillir. Ou à tout le moins de lui procurer une sépulture décente.

 

* * *

 

Ce n’était qu’une modeste mission, guère éloignée des côtes mais reculée du monde, où vivaient quelques religieuses trop âgées pour s’étonner de la survenue de cet homme solitaire, au visage sombre et tourmenté. Elles l’écoutèrent en silence, tandis qu’il déposait à leurs pieds ses dernières espérances. Bien après qu’il se fut tu, elles continuèrent à l’observer, avec leurs petits yeux chassieux et larmoyants, dans une immobilité telle qu’il finit par se lever sans attendre une réponse dont il comprenait enfin qu’il ne la trouverait jamais plus.

Une ombre tomba tout à côté de lui, sur le sol de la grande pièce dont les portes étaient demeurées ouvertes sur le paysage ensoleillé. Se retournant, il n’aperçut qu’une silhouette découpée dans le rectangle de lumière. Noire et dense, elle restait là, sans bouger. S’éleva alors une voix, à la fois jeune et incroyablement ancienne, dont les paroles claires vibrèrent dans l’air chaud :

 

« Vous savez donc qui je suis ? »

 

Le sac que le Phoenix portait à l’épaule glissa jusqu’au sol, comme elle s’avançait dans la pièce, son visage pâle ouvrant la pénombre, ses longs cheveux ébène recouvrant sa chasuble immaculée. Debout devant le jeune homme, elle leva la tête vers lui, son regard pourtant lointain tout à coup empreint d’espoir :

 

« Et moi, je vous connais ? »

 

Alors, lui saisissant la main avec une douceur inusitée, Ikki retourna sa paume pour y déposer le collier avant de refermer dessus les doigts de la jeune femme, qu’il emprisonna entre les siens :

 

« Oui Pandore, je te connais. »

 

 


End file.
